Volume 1
Volume 1 of Historiē, or Historiē 1 (Japanese: ヒストリエ（１）), was published on October 22, 2004 by Kōdansha. It is published in the B6 paper size and counts 210 pages. It contains only nine chapters, one less than other volumes, because of Chapter 1: The Globe being twice as long. Story The Globe At the start of this volume, Eumenes is first introduced in a short scene where he walks over the beach and finds a bronze snake. The volume first tells the story of on the one hand the Persians, who interrogate king Hermias in Assos under the lead of Memnon, as well as hunt down Aristoteles and his student under the lead of Barsine. On the other hand, it also tells the side of Eumenes, who is on Troia's beach, trying to find his way back home to Kardia. There, he meets Aristoteles' lot, and they cross the Hellespont together, after which they however part ways again. Hometown Kardia (1) After parting ways, where Aristoteles and Callisthenes continue by cart, Eumenes goes to Kardia by foot. He finds upon arrival that the city is under siege by the Macedonian army. Hometown Kardia (2) Meeting up with an old lady, he managed to get with her to the front gate by running in between the marching army. Once there, three men arrive as well, one of whom is Antigonos. They try to convince the guards to let them in, but fail. Hometown Kardia (3) Eumenes and the others stand at the gates of Kardia. With the goods that Antigonos carries with him, Eumenes figures out a trick and uses this to get them all into the city. The Library Room (1) The men part ways with the old lady. Eumenes guides Antigonos and his two companions to Hieronymus' house, but it seems to be in ruins from a fire. Since Eumenes can't guide Antigonos to the other place he asks, the men part ways as well, while Eumenes' reminisces about his childhood in the burnt remains of the library room. The Library Room (2) The volume then continues telling the story of Eumenes' childhood in Kardia. Young Eumenes tells his slave Charon about the recurring dream he has, who advises him that it would be wise not to tell others—especially his parents—about it because they'd think it is a bad thing. As Eumenes visits the book store, Charon is sent back home. Afterwards, Eumenes meets up with Perialla. The Same Dream Eumenes tells Perialla the dream as well, and she believes that it is a message from the gods, though Eumenes doubts that. After this, Eumenes goes home, where he and his brother talk with his father about their studies. The Scythian Way Eumenes and his friends find Thrax, a Scythian slave being tortured cruelly. Eumenes defines their cruel nature of the Scythian, and narrates the story of the role played by them in the rise of the Persian Empire. Gymnastics Drill At the academy, five field events are held. Nicogenes wins the four of them, while Eumenes wins only one. The senior students invite Nicogenes and his friends for some training. They wound them severely, but as they get ready to fight Eumenes, they call his elder brother. The volume ends with Hieronyums hitting Eumenes, as their fight begins. Sources * ヒストリエ（１） 岩明均 講談社 Category:Manga volumes